


The Pleasures of the Flesh

by zaan



Series: The Initiation [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, virgin!Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Garak is a virgin.  Julian is intrigued - but does he know what he's getting himself into?





	The Pleasures of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/gifts).



> For ConceptaDecency, who encouraged me to polish and post my little Tumblr drabble (which turned into a series, so we have put everything together even though some works were written exclusively by one of us, some by both. This one was written by me, zaan)
> 
> Inspired by the prompt: What do you mean you've never ... ?

“What do you mean you’ve never … you know ...?”

Garak sighed.  “Unlike humans, doctor, Cardassians are not born raving sex maniacs.”

“That is both unfair and inaccurate.  Cardassians _do_ have a certain reputation in that area, you know - just look at Dukat!”

“We're not going to have this conversation if you bring up Dukat again.  Besides, that isn’t what I meant.  I meant that Cardassians are not born with a sex drive.”

“That sounds evolutionarily unlikely.”

“Nevertheless.  A functioning sex drive is only activated after penetrative sex.”

“You mean males ...?"

“Yes, doctor, both males and females have the appropriate anatomy.”

“And before the first time - wait, if you're not interested until after, isn't it, you know, uncomfortable, before?  The first time?”

“No, not at all.  Certain things like eversion and lubrication are under voluntary as well as involuntary control.  We’re a very practical people, really.”

"No kidding.  And until then you never think about it?  Ever?"

"Do you ever think about learning the Vulcan practice of Torrennia?"

"Um, no?"

"And yet I've heard it can be pleasurable.  Life is full of pleasurable things, doctor.  Literature, conversation, food, exploration - what's sex but one more thing?  And an inconvenient, messy thing at that?"

“I see.  And you never …?”

“No, I never.  First encounters often happen on marriage - you know how family oriented Cardassians are - but there’s no taboo against it otherwise.  It’s just not usual for someone in my line of work.”

“For a spy.”

“For a tailor.  All those fittings - it wouldn’t do to have my mind wander inconveniently or inappropriately, now, would it?”

“I suppose not.  Are you ... ummm ... curious?  Even a little?”

“Why, doctor - that sounds like a proposition.”

“Oh.  Um.  And ... if it is?”

“Oh, I doubt it would have much of an effect.  I’m far past the age when most Cardassians have their first encounter.  I imagine it would be mildly interesting, nothing more.  Nothing personal, you understand.  I'm sure you're very skilled.  You practice enough.”

“I'm going to take that as a compliment.  And a challenge.  Tonight?”

“Oh, all right, doctor.  I suppose so.  After all, I’ve only that horrid book you lent me to read, and there's absolutely nothing going on at Quark's tonight.”

“I’m so flattered.  It’s a date.  20:00 hours in my quarters?”

“Of course, my dear.”

 

xxxxxxx

 

_1 week later_

 

“Julian, what are you doing?”

“Shhh, Jadzia!  I’m hiding from Garak.”

“Hiding from Garak?   Why?”

“I’ve created a monster.  A sex monster.  I haven’t had a second’s rest from him since I initiated him in what he insists on referring to as the pleasures of the flesh.  It doesn’t matter where I hide, he finds me and then drags me into the nearest concealed spot - do you know how many concealed spots there are on this station? - and then ravishes me.  I’m exhausted.”

“I can see how that would be a problem.”

“Who said it’s a problem?  Now, where is that damned lizard?  He should have found me by now.  I’ve only got twenty minutes before my shift.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work turned into a few more works! Read this one first, then A Little Knowledge by ConceptaDecency, then our joint work The Job at Hand

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672186) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency)
  * [The Job at Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818541) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency), [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan)




End file.
